他生气了
by Jubilis
Summary: 当他生气了…会怎么样？


Part.1

早晨被朝阳耀眼的光芒唤醒时，我习惯性地摸了下旁边，指尖感受到那边的床单上残留着一丝余温。

看来许墨是已经起床了。可他并没有像平时一样用缠绵的早安吻叫醒我，也没有体贴地帮睡懒觉的我拉上窗帘。

他是生气了吧。

原本今天是个大好的周末，阳光明媚，我不用去公司，许墨也不用去研究所，我们本可以在清晨醒来，一起去姚记汤包吃热乎乎的包子，然后去观锦园游览书画展，中午去珍膳酒楼品尝新推出的菜品，饭后在西月街散步消食，走累了就去春溪茶社享受刚刚送到的白茶，再去吃咖啡馆刚烤出来的抹茶泡芙，晚上去电影院看新上映的片子，散场后一起散步回家。

可是这一切因为我昨天的一场宿醉完全泡了汤。

虽然我醉了，可是意识还算清醒，也记得发生了什么事。昨天不得不参加的与合作公司的交谊舞会上，对方公司的总监以"公司代表之间友好交流"的缘由，邀请我跳了舞。在后面的酒会上又说着"为了合作愉快而干杯"灌了我不少高度葡萄酒。最后还把毫无行动能力的我抱上了车，送回了家。

甚至他把我抱到了家门口，在我强撑精神执意按响门铃之后看到开门的人是许墨，他还十分礼貌地问了一句："许教授，您怎么在这里？您和她是什么关系？"

那一刻的许墨虽然微笑着，眼里可不是微笑的神情。他淡淡地吐出一句："你说呢？"就伸手把我接了过去，也是十分礼貌地对那位总监说："谢谢你送她回来。这么晚了，你也该回家了。"

"友好"地道别后，许墨一句话也没有说，沉默着给我洗了澡刷了牙，沉默着擦干我的身体，给我套上松垮垮的睡裙，沉默着喂我喝了解酒药，最后沉默着，任由我抱着他睡了过去。

我知道他的情绪不对，可我几乎是秒睡，也不知道后来他到底有没有睡着。只知道我醒来的时候，睁开眼没有看到他。

幸亏有许墨无微不至的照顾，宿醉之后我没有别的问题，只是头还有点疼。我揉了揉太阳穴，靠着枕头坐在床上发了会儿呆，爬下床，趿拉着拖鞋去卫生间洗漱。

凉丝丝的水让我清醒了一些。洗漱完后我往餐厅去，刚打开门，就看到许墨坐在餐桌前，像我们一起经历过的许多个安静而恬然的早晨一样，手边放着两杯牛奶和冒着热气的汤包，拿着一本书一边看一边圈圈点点，偶尔推一下黑框眼镜。这画面简直写满了岁月静好。

我打着哈欠走过去，坐到许墨旁边。以往这时他会抬起头来看向我微笑着说："我预料你会现在醒来，汤包刚买回来的，不烫，正好可以吃。"然后端一杯牛奶到我面前，说："温度刚刚好。"

可是今天，牛奶也在，汤包也在，许墨却像没看到我一样，依然低着头在那里圈圈点点，只是眼皮抬了一下，用视线淡淡地往我的方向扫了一眼。

坏了，他是真的生气了。

我尴尬地笑了一声，推了推他手边的牛奶，温热的触觉就像往常一样。我谄媚地向他示好："嘿嘿，许墨，我亲爱的许大教授，您的牛奶，为您奉上。"

许墨又是拿视线蜻蜓点水般扫了一下，音调冷冷地说："放着吧。"

真坏了，这不仅是生气了，还是哄不好的那种。

我在脑内思考如何解释昨天晚上的事情，组织了半天语言，最后憋出来一句话："许墨你别生气了，那个总监没有把我怎么样，他只是送——"

我话还没说完，许墨突然"啪"的一声把书合上了，又是"啪"的一声把书拍到了餐桌上。我吓了一跳，睁大眼睛看着他，大脑飞快运算着我到底是哪个字刺激到他了。

许墨语调平平不带一点情绪地开口道："我检查过，他的确没有做什么。"

他的脸上和就和他的语气一样，看不出情绪，幽深的眼眸宛如寒潭。

……好吧好吧，我知道昨晚我不能自理的时候你仔细看过我每一寸皮肤，我甚至怀疑过你是不是连我头发丝儿都得数一数才满意。

我小心翼翼地问："那……那你气什么？"

许墨这时候才看向我。我可以清晰地读出来那两汪寒潭下压抑的怒火。他的语气里也隐隐透着怒气："我气什么，你不知道吗？"又见他闭了一下眼睛，吐了一口气，端起一杯牛奶拿到我面前，又是不带一点情绪地说："先吃早餐吧，放凉了就不好吃了。"说着，他又拿起那本书，静静地看。

我是真的饿了，昨天喝醉了之后就把晚上吃的东西吐的一干二净，肚子里早就空了。只不过早上一起来看到许墨如此低气压有点心慌，就没有在意饿了这件事。

可此时的许墨周身气压好像更低了，明明是初秋，暑气已散寒气未至，屋内温度本来宜人。坐在他身边我却特别想把棉被裹上。

许墨依然低着头，平淡的语调又飘了过来："看什么？吃吧，吃饱了才有力气接受惩罚。"这一次是命令的语气，不容我不听话。

于是我开始小心翼翼地吃汤包，时不时偷偷瞄一眼他，可我只是看到了他在安静地看书，隐藏在镜片后面的目光似乎专注于书本，看不出情绪。我这一顿早餐吃得是真的没滋没味，连恋语市最美味的姚记汤包的味道都吃不出来，满脑子都是他刚刚说的"惩罚"。

惩罚，会是什么呢？还特地叫我吃饱了受罚，怎么说的像问斩的前一晚给一碗饱饭似的。他当然不可能问斩我，那，需要体力，难不成是体罚？还能怎么体罚啊，罚站？罚跪？罚我用抹布一块一块擦干净地板？还是像上次一样？

我想到了上一次在公司年会上喝醉的时候，那天是直接醉到意识都不清醒了，只知道是李泽言和他家夫人一起把我送回来的。第二天被许墨罚去打扫书架，爬上爬下折腾了一下午累得半死，晚上又被他按在床上……一直到我精疲力尽撑不住睡着。

思想飘到了那天激烈无度的性事上，我的脸微微发烫，低着头偷偷瞄了一眼许墨，他的视线还是完全落在书上，心无旁骛的样子。胡思乱想中，我吃完了汤包。喝下牛奶后，我倒了杯温水漱了漱口，也为许墨倒了一杯。

他一直在看书，面前的牛奶没有动过，见我把水举到他面前，终于是放下书本，接过温水，啜了一口。他透过眼镜片看向我，又用那种不带任何情绪的平淡语气说："吃完了就换衣服去，准备出门吧。"

我愣了。不是说要"惩罚"的吗？怎么又说要出门。

许墨补充道："不是早就定好今天的行程了吗？现在时间不晚，出门来得及。"

原来他记得。可是，我还是比较在意他说的"惩罚"是什么啊。  
我又喝了一口水，起身走向卧室。从衣柜里取出来一条特别配他的应季灰色长裙正打算换，突然被人从背后抱住了。

于是面前的镜子里映出一脸惊讶的我，和把脸埋在我肩头的许墨。然而我还没反应过来的时候，已经被横抱起来了。

许墨把我仰躺着放到床上，接着自己压了上来。我惊呼一声，身体比大脑先一步做出反应，在轻微的颤抖中不自觉地拿膝盖蹭上他的腰。

"不是要出门吗？"我问。刚不是说让我换衣服吗……总不会是临时改变主意要"白日宣淫"吧……

许墨没有说话，他似乎读懂了我的想法，像是要印证这个想法似的，把我的睡裙撩到了腰部以上，温热的手掌覆上我的大腿根部，用力一压。

这不就是要做点什么的架势吗！

可他并没有进行下一步动作。我疑惑地看着他，看着他从兜里拿出了钢笔。

是要做什么？不会是道具play吧……

许墨向我笑了一下，像是安抚我一样，轻柔地说："可能会有点痛，忍耐一下。"

这还是我醒来到现在看他第一次笑，难道不生气了？

"嗯。"我点了点头。

事实证明我是太天真了。曾经BS组织最狠戾的男人，怎么可能说消气就消气。

我看着他拔开笔帽，用手掌轻抚过我大腿内侧，接下来笔尖就碰上了那块娇嫩敏感的皮肤。

微凉的笔尖戳在皮肤上有点疼又有点痒，我禁不住瑟缩，腿抽动了一下，就感觉压住腿的那只手用上了力，另一条腿也被他用手肘压住了。

"不是说过忍耐一下？"许墨一字一顿地说。

他这幅样子我不是没见过，以前他用Ares的身份和我接触的时候，也是语气又冷又强制。可是恋语市的纷争早就解决了，他于我来说也不再是Ares，这样的一面真的是久违了。

在我愣神的时候，许墨的笔尖已经再次戳上我大腿内侧了。

他似乎是在写什么。

这个过程十分难熬，我感觉他在一笔一划地写，并不是很用力，可是冷硬的笔尖每一次划过都会引起我一阵颤栗。尖锐的疼痛和刺痒刺激得我特别想从他的禁锢下逃脱。可是他死死得压着我。我只能倒抽着冷气，扯乱了床单。

仿佛过去了一个世纪那么漫长。大概是写了四个字，他把字迹吹干，而后把钢笔收了起来，转身去桌子边上拿什么东西去了。

我趁机爬起来，看到腿上真的有四个字——

"命中属墨"。

许墨你是醋王吗许墨？这很像是在盖戳签名宣布所有权啊！可是你写在这个地方，除了你我，也不会有别人看到啊。而且整个恋语市谁不知道我跟你什么关系，也就那刚回国的倒霉总监不知道，撞了枪口。

许墨从抽屉里拿起一个东西，回过身来，他冷冷的目光投向我，面无表情地说："躺好。"

我哪里敢有意见，立马听他的话乖乖躺好。

待他走近我才看到，他手里拿的是个遥控跳蛋。

那是我私下和李泽言家的总裁夫人聊悄悄话的时候合计起来一起买的。她总觉得自家先生缺点情趣，想试试道具play玩玩花样。可是，因为我和许墨都更喜欢直接肉体接触，平时做这种事也都很满足，于是这个东西就刚买来的时候图新鲜用过几次，之后就不知道放到哪里落灰去了。

我忍不住问："这个东西不是早就不知道丢到哪里去了吗？"

许墨倒是好脾气地回答："我想找的东西，怎样都能找到。"

说话间他拉开了我的底裤，手指熟稔地按上我的最柔软的地方，在入口处浅浅地摩挲。

熟悉了他的触觉的我，不用他做什么，只要一个碰触甚至只是他欺身压上来，那片小花园就会湿润。

我轻轻地喘着，期望他给我更多的刺激，可他并没有。他在确认我的湿润度之后就把跳蛋毫不费力地塞了进去。

接着，居然就这样戛然而止了。

我疑惑又惊讶地看着他拉上我的底裤。

这是在演我？一大早，几次三番的要做不做，挑我逗我，裤子都脱了，他不继续？是要折腾我吗？

许墨在我惊疑的目光中直起身来，拿湿巾擦干净手指，整理了一下自己的灰色衬衣，又向我露出一个微笑，又用他惯有的轻柔语气说："快起来去穿衣服吧，再晚就来不及看书画展了。"

我迟疑片刻，想把跳蛋拿出来，不料刚伸出手去就听见许墨命令似的声音落了下来："不允许把它拿出来。"

"那可是……我要带着它出门吗？"我小心翼翼地问。

许墨没有回答是或者不是，他嘴角上挂着浅浅的笑意，眼神里却写满了不容反抗。

难不成是复制了谁的Evol嘛。

我无奈地爬起来，拿起刚刚掉到地上的灰色长裙，拍了拍灰。

等我收拾好出门，已经是上午9点半了。许墨看起来似乎不生气了，像往常一样牵着我的手，脸上的浅笑和煦而温暖。

看样子他不打算在外面为难我。这样想着，我稍稍放下心来。

许墨也确实照顾到了我。毕竟下面塞着那个东西，走路的时候会摩擦肉体，刺激或者舒服或者难受都说不上，只能说有点别扭。可能我的走路姿势让他看出来了问题，本来走到观锦园也就是二十分钟左右，他还是选择了自己开车。

这一路我们聊了些书画展相关的内容，许墨也向我简略科普了这次参展的画家和书法家。

我看气氛不错，就试探着问："许墨，我可以不可以把那个东西拿出来啊？"

许墨微笑着，对我说："直到我说可以之前，都不允许。"

我委屈巴巴地嘟了嘟嘴。

不过转念一想，到时候偷偷去洗手间拿出来不就好了。

我这样想着，禁不住嘴角上扬。许墨大概是瞥见我在笑，接着就像看透了我的想法一样，补充道："去洗手间丢掉当然也不允许。"

我撇了撇嘴，低下头自己跟自己郁闷去了。

Part.2

来观锦园观展的人很多，摩肩接踵。许墨一直揽着我的肩走，于是我别扭的走路姿势并没有引来别人的目光。

我不知道自己是如何坚持走完一整个书画展的，只知道被塞进体内的那个东西实在是恼人，一直随着步伐磨蹭着下面神秘的果实和花径内壁，一丝一丝的刺激让我不由自主地开始分泌蜜液。我试过强行把注意力放在许墨的讲解上，可是那个东西，实在让人不得不在意。

不只是因为它一直在触碰最敏感的部位，也因为带着它，在公共场所行走，总让我有一种羞耻感，很怕被人发现我不对劲。  
这么难堪的事情……就是许墨对我的惩罚吗？

好不容易熬到了中午，我们离开观锦园，驱车前往珍膳酒楼。  
坐到车里，我长长地出了一口气。底裤已经被打湿了，在不断的磨蹭中泌出的体液又黏又滑，潮潮的不舒服。

我委屈巴巴地看向许墨，可怜兮兮地问："许墨……那个东西，可不可以拿出来啊？"

许墨又是微笑着回答我："我说过，不允许。"

唉许大教授今天到底被什么附体了，感觉他好像一个霸道的统治者啊。

我悻悻地垂下头，没再跟他说话，低头摆弄手机向李夫人发牢骚。许墨也没有说话，静静地开着车。

"姐妹我跟你讲！我家教授不知道中了什么邪，就上次咱俩买的那个跳蛋你记得吧，他居然让我塞着那个东西出门！"

我信息刚发出去，就收到秒回的信息："真的吗？许教授玩这么刺激？"

"刺激什么啊我好怕被发现啊。"

"哎哎哎，他是不是学了BDSM相关的东西啊？你记得我以前推荐给你的调教小说吗，里面不是经常有这种情节？哇，我想试，李泽言这个笨蛋也不会同意，快告诉我感觉，是不是和小说里写的一样？"

哦对。我想起来了，以前我们分享过那种小说。可是通常写的羞耻感带来身体快感，还有那种当街高潮的。这种东西看的时候还觉得挺让人面红耳赤的，可是到了自己身上……光是想想开关被打开，在人来人往的街上瘫软身体的场景，就心底一阵恶寒。

我翻了个白眼，回她消息："小说都是骗人的！！！！！！！"

许墨笑着瞟了我一眼，含笑道："又在跟她聊天？"

我心虚地锁了屏，应声道："嗯，是啊，那个，就是问问她周末怎么过啦。"

珍膳酒楼很快就到了。许墨停稳车，走到副驾打开车门，躬身做了个邀请的姿势，轻笑着说："我亲爱的王后殿下，请您下车。"

看他和我开玩笑，我心情瞬间被点亮了。于是伸出手搭在他的掌心，踏出车门的一瞬间，突然被他轻轻一拉，我脚下不稳，撞进他的怀里。他便自然而然搂住了我的肩。

……你怎么突然这么撩。

每当和他在公共场合做暧昧的举动时，我的心都会小鹿乱撞。此时此刻，我感觉自己的耳根有点热。

我轻轻推了推他，用只有两个很能听到的音量说："我，我饿了，快走吧。"

"好，走吧，别把我的小馋猫饿坏了。"许墨轻笑着揽上我的肩，"今天珍膳酒楼新推出了一道提拉米苏甜点，如果饿了，就要一份先垫垫肚子吧？"

"好哇！"我点点头，肚子不争气地咕噜了一声。

我们在一处安静的位置坐下来，许墨和服务生小姐交流着，我低着头盯着桌面发呆，满脑子都是"到底怎么坐才能让体内的那个东西存在感变弱"。

它已经不仅仅是让人感觉别扭了。柔软的地方因为被反复磨蹭渐渐变得敏感，甚至产生了些许酥酥痒痒的感觉。再这样下去，我怕是真的会产生快感……

不敢想。

可是，许墨在啊，他不会让我那么丢人的吧？

陶瓷碰到桌面的声音拉回了我的思绪，服务生小姐甜甜地一笑："许教授，许夫人，这是本店新推出的甜点，请慢用。"

"谢谢。"我抬起头，习惯性地道了声谢，向她回以一笑，余光看到许墨也在微笑致意。

接着就听到许墨说："小馋猫，不是饿了吗，先吃点垫垫肚子吧。我只要了一块，因为怕你吃多了就吃不下别的了。"

我是真的饿了！注意力马上就被甜点吸引了。立马拿小勺挖了一块，犹豫了一下，递到许墨的嘴边："我的许先生先尝尝。"

许墨一笑，抿了一口，说："嗯，是你的口味。"

说完，他握住我的手腕，拉过我的手在手背上落下一吻。

我忙把手抽了回来，埋头吃起甜点。耳根又在发烫了。

许墨他今天怎么总是在公共场合这么亲昵……

好在吃正餐时并没有什么意外，许墨像往常一样把挑好了刺的鱼肉给我，我也把剥了壳的虾放在他的碗里，我们闲聊一些见不到面时的事情，比如拍摄节目的闲暇时我和悦悦蹲在湖边看鱼，她离池子太近被跳起来的鱼甩了一脸水，比如哪个学生毛手毛脚闹出了笑话。

可当我们在结账准备离开餐厅的时候，被我暂时忽略掉的东西又开始提醒我它的存在。

说起来……按照原计划的话，我们要顺着西月里街散步，再去春溪茶社的。可目前我是一步路都不想多走，更别提散步了。

于是许墨揽着我又回到车里的时候，我还是松了一口气。至少他看起来并没有散步的打算。

可我们这是要去哪里呢？

还没等我问出口，就见许墨轻笑着说："差点忘了去拿白茶，那么我的小馋猫，请等我一会吧？"

我点点头："嗯……可是我们，等下去哪里啊？"

"我刚刚订好了票，去看新上映的电影。"他边说边关上车门。  
"唔……不是晚上去吗？"我疑惑地看向他。

和想好的计划不一样啊，那晚上要做什么呢？

不知道是不是我的错觉，在这句话问出口之后，我又在现在的许墨身上看到了一点当初Ares的影子。

他摸了摸下颌，低笑一声，说："晚上有晚上要做的事。"

听到他这么说，我耳根又在发热了。

许墨去取白茶，我坐在车里无所事事，打开手机一看，我亲爱的总裁夫人给我发来了好几条信息：

"你们去哪里了？"

"哇我在家写策划案啊好无聊的，李泽言这个笨蛋以为两个布丁就可以打发我了，想都别想，至少也要三个吧！"

"他也太狠了，大周末的还让人赶策划案，天天都改策划案，他干脆和策划案过日子算了！"

"哦对了，我跟你说啊！！许教授要是说去电影院，那你一定要当心了！！"

"好多小黄文都爱写影院play！！不过别忘了，那里可有红外监控啊。"

我心里嘀咕：电影院play……不会吧，许墨怎么可能做那么出格的事情呢。

于是甚是同情地回了她："我们确实要去电影院啊。话说休息一天还要改策划案你可太惨了。当面催稿最为致命哟！"想到李泽言那张冷冰冰的扑克脸，我又发了一条："你家总裁除了会让你写策划案，还会催我提交城市新闻材料，我怀疑他上辈子是个怨念颇深的作家，这辈子专业催稿。"

过了一会也没有收到她的回复，我猜她要么是背地吐槽被她家总裁抓住教育，要么是两耳不闻窗外事改策划案去了。

不多时，许墨回来了。他把白茶放在后座上，坐到驾驶座，替我扣上安全带，又在我耳畔落下一个轻飘飘的吻。

Part.3

到达金融街的电影院时，不过午后两点多。秋日里明艳的阳光洒在身上暖洋洋的。

当许墨揽着我坐到情侣场最后一排一个四周没有人的位置时，我开始慌了。

各种联想不断涌进大脑，影院play的小黄文我也不是没看过，托李夫人的福，我都不难猜想我们在这样一个相对安静的位置会做些什么。

一旦有联想，脑内就开始有画面。我的脸一定是红了，我紧张地抓住了许墨的衣角。

许墨轻轻的抚着我头顶的发，贴近我的耳朵轻声说："放心，不会有事。"

这一句耳语带着温热的气息落在我的耳朵里，我不自然地动了下身子，这时荧幕亮了起来，我娇嗔："不要闹嘛电影要开始了。"

许墨笑了一声，说："那就专心欣赏吧。"

其实这个时间来看电影似乎不是那么合适。

吃完午餐时我就有点困，往这里一坐，光线又暗，脑袋还靠在许墨肩上，完全放松下来的我并没有太注意电影在演什么，一阵阵倦意袭来，昏昏欲睡。

忽然一个什么东西碰到我的唇，同时鼻端嗅到一股香甜的气息。

唔，是爆米花啊。不过被这么一碰，还真有点清醒了。

我微微张开嘴咬住那一颗爆米花，用舌尖卷入口中吃掉了。接着又来了第二颗，第三颗……

刚吃饱饭啊不要喂这么多啊好饱……

我暗自吐槽着，身体却很诚实地接受了所有的爆米花。

不知道吃了多少颗，这个动作仿若机械。所以当许墨没有拿爆米花，而是拿自己的手指碰触我的下唇时，我下意识地咬了他的指尖。

甚至，我还用舌尖舔了一下。

意识过来的时候已经晚了，许墨的手指缠住了我的舌头，挑逗一样地按来按去。

我横目嗔了他一眼，轻轻咬住他的手指，以为可以阻止他继续肆意而为。

可他完全不受影响，居然拿那两根手指按在我的舌头上，像平时用手指做某个地方的扩张时一样，一下一下地按压。

我居然不自觉地松开牙关，用舌尖描摹他手指的轮廓。他的指尖还粘着爆米花香甜的味道，在我的舌尖晕开。涎液在口腔中堆积，我不禁吸住他的手指吞咽。

似乎听到他深深地吸气，就像每一次他情动的时候压抑的低喘……电影的声音那么大，是我的错觉吗？

他居然……用手指滑动着进进出出模拟交合的动作……

唇齿间的动作打开了全身的反应，原本就被摩蹭得敏感的内壁泌出蜜液，小腹升起一阵酥酥痒痒的感觉。

突然体内的跳蛋开始震动，几乎是同时，许墨把手指撤出，一个恰到好处的吻把我的惊呼封在口中。他的唇瓣绵软，亲吻间是不久前他开车时含着的薄荷糖的味道。

许墨上身压过来，我顺势拽住他的衣袖，闭上眼睛。他的舌尖挑着我的舌尖深吻。上面被许墨伺候着，下面被震动的小东西不断刺激着敏感地带，双重的刺激下，快感瞬间决堤，心跳得飞快，几乎是几秒间就到达了高潮。

我颤抖着内壁，用尽全身的力量拽着许墨的衣袖，啃咬着他的唇，控制住不让自己发出声音。那样窒息又绝顶的快感是陌生的，从未经历过，像大厦倾覆一样迅猛而突然，犹如从高空坠落般惊险。

过于兴奋的高潮后就是一阵脱力，我仰着脑袋大口喘息着，松开拽紧了他衣袖的手，无力地抓着他的手臂，指尖有些微微的麻木。

许墨似乎打算暂时放过我，那个小东西停止震动了。我睁开眼，看到他在注视着我，眼角似乎有笑意。他的唇瓣有一点红肿，我想到刚才自己毫无克制的行为，不无心疼地抬起手，指腹在他的唇上轻抚，喃喃道："对不起，我咬疼你了吗？"

他轻轻笑了，低语道："不疼。来，坐到我腿上。"气息拂过我发烫的脸颊，有点潮湿有点痒。

平常都是文明观影，顶多就是牵牵手，最出格的不过亲吻，哪敢在影院做这么大的动作……

许墨看我在犹豫，又贴近我的耳边低语道："乖，听话，不用担心，我会保护好你。"

我小心翼翼地挪上去，横坐到他的腿上，把脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，紧张兮兮地搂住他的脖子，心都要跳出来了。

他要做什么，他不会真的要在这里做什么吧……我想起来李夫人说的红外监控的事情，心中惴惴不安，却因为羞耻感升起一丝说不清道不明的罪恶的期待。我居然在想，如果他要在公共场合宣布主权，那占有欲真的是要命的性感。

鼻腔被他衣服上我最喜欢的熏香味填满，原本就木然的大脑当机了，身体在叫嚣对他的渴求。

许墨撩起我的裙角，手掌覆上膝盖，顺着腿摸上去，在写了字的地方隔着一层裤袜细细摩挲，掌心温热。他头动了动，贴近我，低声说："有三个问题，现在不用回答，你考虑一下答案。要仔细想想，因为你的答案会决定晚上的惩罚。"

我轻轻点点头，听到他继续说："第一个问题，你昨晚错在哪里？"他的指节在那处柔软的肌肤上轻点。

"第二个问题，你是谁？"他的手指向里一寸，贴在我的大腿根部。

"第三个问题，我是谁？"他指尖已然碰上我最隐秘的地方。

他的问题十分奇怪，但我只能先认真记下，无暇思考，毕竟他的手放在那里，让我没有心思想别的。我夹紧双腿，压低声音说："不……不行，有监控的……"

"我说过，不用担心，我会保护好你。"许墨轻声说。

我相信他说的每一句话，他说会保护好我，就会保护好我。于是放心地把自己交给他，只是脑袋在他的肩上埋得更深，脸紧贴着他的衣领，闭上眼睛试图忘记自己所处的环境。

可是闭上眼睛我依然能听到电影的声响啊……

体内的小东西又被打开了开关。即使我已经有准备，也因为突如其来的刺激而颤抖着身体收紧双臂。虽然跳蛋震动时总能碰到我的敏感点，可是，不够，远远不够，我想要的不是这个。

我难耐地在许墨脖子上蹭着，张口咬在他的衣领上，急促地喘息着。

许墨隔着一层布料把跳蛋一下一下地推进拉出，每推一次我都忍不住自己往前送一点。他的手指一定被我的蜜液浸湿了，因为我能感觉到我的腿间一片潮湿，满溢着欲念的体液甚至流到臀部，在下方汇聚，衣物都湿透了。

我的腿碰到他已经硬挺的部位，隔着衣服一下一下地蹭到那里，脑中已经在浮现他进入我时的样子，于是把腿间的小东西想象成浅浅地进入的灼热器官，不顾羞耻地扭动臀部吞吞吐吐。

唔！好舒服……可是他这样……忍得很辛苦吧？好想马上就回家，好想抛却一切廉耻向他求欢。

快感夹杂着偷偷摸摸的紧张感迅速升腾，我咬着许墨的衣领，竭力抑制着要冲破喉口的喊叫，双手胡乱抓着他的衣服，颤抖着身体迎来第二次高潮。

这样再来一次我真的要受不了了，好想大声叫出来啊！

双腿间的侵犯并没有因为高潮的到来而停止，我承受不住，只好颤着声音小声哀求："许墨……我不……不行了……呜……回家……好吗……"

许墨停下了动作，手从裙下撤出，跳蛋也停止了震动。我松了一口气，才注意到他的衣领被我咬出一片深深的水渍，衣服也乱了。我有些无力地抬起手为他抚平衣衫，听到他叹了一口气："我是很想在所有人面前占有你，让每一个人都知道你只属于我。可我不想让别人看到你这个样子。"

他在说什么啊……！

我扬起下颌，凑近他的耳朵，舌尖轻轻点在他的耳垂上。

我为什么要这么做……我好像都要忘记这里是电影院了……

许墨深吸一口气，声音有点不稳地开口："乖，我们回家。"说完，就着我们现在的姿势把我横抱着站起身来。我忙搂住他的脖子。

出了放映厅，外面来来往往到处都是人，我心虚地把脑袋埋在许墨肩头，闭着眼睛逃避现实，还祈祷别人不要注意他衣领上的口水印。

大约是走到电影院门口的时候，我听到卖票小哥的声音响起："咦？许教授，那场电影不是还没结束吗？哟，您太太这是怎么了？"

啊啊啊好丢人！我灵机一动，脑袋在许墨怀里蹭了蹭，装睡！  
果然我听到许墨轻声说："嘘。她有点不舒服，刚刚睡着了，我带她回家。"

"这样啊。希望她快些好起来。"小哥不无关切地说。

许墨大概是点了点头，说："没事的，谢谢你。再见。"

道完别之后，许墨抱着我走出电影院。我隐隐约约听到小哥咕哝了一句："来的时候不是还好好的吗怎么突然就不舒服了……难不成是有了……"我想许墨应该是也听到了，他轻柔的笑声像一片羽毛飘落下来，落在我心尖上。

此刻我羞臊得恨不得自己是一只听不懂人类讲话的小动物。

Part.4

从电影院回到家的时候天色尚早，仍带着暖意的阳光透过西面的落地窗洒落在色调柔和的屋内。

刚一踏进屋门我就可怜兮兮地望着许墨，期望他明白"我不想再带着这个跳蛋"的意愿。

许墨反手关上门，看着我，笑着说："看来我的小姑娘是需要帮助了。"

他伸出一条有力的手臂圈住我的腰，另一只手掀起我的裙子，从裙底钻进来，摸到我的腰上，探进我的的衣物里，碰到让我别扭了一整天的东西。

可这样的亲密接触，在湿湿黏黏的环境中更加令人丧失理智，一股热流从我的小腹蹿升，最终击中心房，引得心脏骤然加速跳动。

我一定又脸红了……他明明已经摸到那个东西了，却不立刻拿出来，还用手指在那东西周围磨蹭，我不由得按住他不安分的手，微蹙起眉咬着下唇摇头示意我真的受不了了。

许墨又在笑，盈盈眸光中透出一丝狡黠。我还在体味这一丝狡黠的原因时，他一把扯下我下身蔽体的衣物，抽出跳蛋丢在地上，紧接着他修长的手指就代替那东西插入了我的身体。

"嗯……！"我想说话，一开口成了甜腻的呻吟，"不……啊……"

我们贴的那么近，他的手是从我背后插进去的，我能感觉到他在抽送时手掌按压在我臀部，还听到了淫糜的啧啧水声。整个身体由他牵引着向上提拉，我只得踮起脚尖来，双手搂住他的脖子努力稳定身形。他的手按在我的背部，将我压在自己怀里，我们紧紧贴在一起。我感觉到，有一处硬挺的地方顶着我的小腹。

他的手指点燃了我的身体，理智被炽烈的欲火灼烧殆尽，我攀附在他身前，用身体去蹭他膨胀着欲望的地方，仰着头在他的喉结上舔舐。那样子一定是淫荡极了。

他低下头，额头抵住我的额头，深色的眼眸里闪着不明意味的笑意，声音略带喑哑地说："想要吗？"

"嗯——"我的应答在来自身下的刺激中变了调，成了一道甜腻的鼻音。

"看来还不够啊。"许墨拖长了语调轻声说。他的气息扫在我脸颊上，湿热的触感引起甬道内壁一阵阵紧缩。

我的羞耻心已然被消磨得所剩无几，我大口喘着气，尽量稳住声音："想……想要你……我想要你……呜……"

语句说到最后还是化成了婉转的呻吟。

许墨在我脸颊上轻啄一下，突然手上力度加重，我不禁大声叫了出来，就像要把在电影院经历的所有的憋闷都喊出去一样。

在我毫无克制的叫喊声中，我听到许墨淡淡地笑着，毫不慌乱地说："现在不可以。"

为什么啊为什么啊！！

不情愿也只能在心里狂吼，我毕竟拗不过他，只好尝试极尽媚态勾引他。我眯着眼睛，竭力屏住呼吸，扬起下巴，舌尖轻点他的唇，细细勾勒他的唇形。

可我并没有收到想要的效果，身下的刺激仍在持续，许墨灵活的手指熟悉我的敏感点，我在不断的刺激中逐渐放弃抵抗，一口咬在他的颈侧，迎接排山倒海而来的高潮。

湿滑的内壁颤抖着吐出温热的液体，贪婪的小嘴不知足地吸吮他的手指。可许墨马上就抽出了手，倏然间空虚的小嘴不舍地收缩着。

再这样下去我真的会坏掉啊……

我大口喘着气，瘫倒在他怀里。许墨把那只沾满了晶莹液体的手贴到我的唇边，指节就着滑腻的体液在我的唇上轻蹭。我略有不适地偏了偏头，他却很是强制地撬开我的牙关塞了一根手指进来，自己也俯身舔了流到手背上的粘稠液体。

他说："嗯……很甜。"

呸，哪里甜了！！它虽然没有味道，可是……绝对不甜啊！！！硬要说也该是淡淡的咸味啊……

等等，可这不是关键问题。

问题是，他居然舔那个东西，他不会觉得脏吗？

我楞楞地看着他，他也许是知道我在想什么，手指夹着我的舌头来回揉捏，笑吟吟地说："你知道我的味道，我也想知道你的味道。"

我别开眼睛不敢看他。

许墨抽出手指在我脸颊上蹭干，我呆呆地站着，由着他拉起我的底裤，看着他把扔在地上的跳蛋搁到玄关鞋柜顶上。

看到跳蛋我突然想起了什么，小心翼翼地开口问："这个东西……它……用不上了吧？"

"你不喜欢，它就用不上了。"许墨温和地笑着回答，接着摸了摸我脑后的头发，"你先去换衣服洗澡吧，我出门买点东西，很快就回来。"

有些失神的我轻轻地点点头，目光瞟到他手上，那里还有点斑斑点点的痕迹。于是从鞋柜上的湿巾盒里抽出一张湿巾，拉起他的手为他细细擦拭。

这么好看的一双手，手型柔和，骨节分明，手指纤细而修长。当这双手拿起解剖刀时，他是天才科学家许先生；拿起书本粉笔时，他是恋语大学人人敬爱的许教授；拿起Evol凝聚的利刃时，他是BS组织令人生畏的Ares。而当这双手沾染了我的味道，被我的涎液或者蜜液濡湿的时候，他就是我一个人的许墨，是被我秘密占有的、谁也见识不到的许墨。

我仔仔细细擦干净他的手，躬身在手背上轻吻。

许墨顺势摸上我的下颌，像逗猫时摸下巴似的搔刮几下。痒痒的，让我有种被宠溺的感觉。

"乖，我要出门了。"他收回手，转身打开门，又回头补了一句："在家等我，我很快就回来。"

许墨出门后，我慢吞吞地扶着楼梯扶手上楼，去卧室，换上睡裙，终于躺倒在床上，吐出一口气。这一天从睁眼就一直精神紧绷，先是在许墨压抑的怒意下战战兢兢，继而带着跳蛋出门心惊胆战怕出问题，在电影院被弄得喊叫不出憋在胸腔里郁闷，进了家门还被……此时终于能喘口气了。

听到手机在响，我拿起来一看，是总裁夫人发来消息：

"可累死我了，策划案终于通过了。周末都不让人好好过。对了，你们真的去电影院？有没有发生什么啊？"

我叹口气，编辑消息回复她："有……"

她的消息瞬间蹦了出来："有？！有？？！！有什么？你讲讲啊！"

"就是用那个跳蛋把我……哎呀你想想也知道啊。最后他抱着我出去的，出门的时候门口的小哥还以为我生病了，丢死人了。"

我还能怎么讲嘛！

"许教授这么会玩？！同是熟男，李泽言在这种事情上怎么就一点惊喜都没有呢。我要去敲打笨蛋了，不要拦我！！"

好吧好吧，我觉得你是忘了自己腰酸腿软去开会，被我架着去架着回来的时候了。

我暗暗腹诽着，又想到先前发生的事。无疑在电影院那么做，我绝不想经历第二次的。可是，那时候是许墨在我身边，是他给我带来那样不堪回首又忍不住回味的体验。如果是他的要求，再来多少次我也甘之如饴。只要有他在身边，我就对一切状况都不惧怕，他会为我挡下一切不利。

想到许墨，我的心底里升起一片甜甜的蜜意，不禁微笑起来。心情一放松，困倦就涌上来了，迷迷糊糊睡过去了。

Part.5

不知不觉就睡到了天黑。

蒙眬间鼻尖有些痒，我脸朝下在枕头上蹭蹭，又觉得耳朵被什么碰到，又是一阵痒。

这么一弄，原本就睡得很浅的我醒了，翻个身看到眼前出现了一个家里没有过的东西——是一根长长的细棒，头上插了几根羽毛。

咦？这不是个逗猫棒吗？

许墨坐在床边，正握着逗猫棒看着我，眼角眉梢和勾起的嘴角都是浓浓的笑意。我望向他时，他开口道："醒了？"

"嗯。你怎么买了逗猫棒呀，要养猫吗？"我满脸疑惑地问他。

他并没有正面回答我是或否，只是轻轻地笑着，说："家里不是有一只小懒猫吗？"

"你又戏弄我……"我嘟哝着揉揉眼睛，抓住那根逗猫棒，视线顺着杆体往上瞧，在许墨手握的位置明显有一个线条柔润的手柄。

嗯？！是我想多了吗？我怎么觉得他会用逗猫棒做点什么？

许墨收起逗猫棒，放在一旁的床头柜上，伸手来拉我，说："起来去洗个澡吧，我去做晚餐。"

我借着他的力爬起来，有点在意地瞟了几眼安安静静躺在那里的逗猫棒，乖乖下床去往浴室。

哗哗水声冲淡了外界的声音，我隐约听到许墨在屋里走动，听到他切菜，听到锅具碰撞……我已经习惯在看不到他的时候倾听一切有关他的声音，来感知他的存在。

我想起来许墨在电影院提出来的三个问题：我昨晚错在哪？我是谁？他是谁？

第一个问题好理解。可是后面两个算什么问题嘛。他是不是在给我挖坑啊……昨晚我错在哪呢？不该喝酒？不该喝太多？不该让陌生的男人送我回家？还是说，不该让他担心？那么我是谁呢，是《城市新闻》的制作人？是许墨的爱人？他呢，他当然是我爱的许墨啊。虽然我总觉得不会这么简单，可是我的榆木脑袋也想不出别的了。

把自己冲洗干净后，我换了一身干净的睡裙走出浴室，一阵食物的香气扑鼻而来。我走到餐厅，向厨房张望，看到许墨背对着我，正把表皮金黄看起来酥酥脆脆的煎饺夹到盘子里，旁边的砂锅里正在煮着些什么。

我走过去，从背后环住他的腰，脸贴在他的背上蹭了蹭。许墨拍了拍我的手，说："乖，去坐下等着吧。"

我踮起脚在他脸颊上啄了一口，笑嘻嘻地跑开了。到餐桌旁坐下后，我看到许墨早上读的那本书还在桌角放着，是一本我没见过的书，书皮上写着几个字母。我正想凑近去看个清楚的时候，许墨端着餐盘过来了，把一碗粥放到我面前，另一碗放在自己的位置。

哇！好香！是皮蛋瘦肉粥，淡红的肉粒和深色的皮蛋小块在白粥里相映，还有几点翠绿的葱花做点缀。

许墨在我对面坐好，夹起一枚煎饺，吹了吹，送到我唇边，浅笑着说："小心烫。"

我小小地咬一口，果然表皮又酥又脆。这是我们上周休息时一起包了冻起来的饺子。许墨的手上沾染了烟火的气息，使他显得格外有人情味。

"你煎的火候真好。"我毫不吝啬地夸赞。

他轻笑着说："跟你学的。"

真是的，又取笑我……我啊呜一口把那一枚饺子整个吃掉，埋头开始喝我的粥。

嗯……好好喝！咸淡正好，大米都煮透了，柔软而粘稠，皮蛋和瘦肉组合鲜美至极。

许墨看着我，眉眼弯弯。他问："让你思考的三个问题，心里有答案了吗？"

我犹豫片刻，点点头："嗯！有了！"

他笑了笑，没有说话。

我的思绪又开始飘，心不在焉地吃着晚餐，又开始想他提出来的古怪问题。

餐后我们一起收拾餐具，洗碗。摆好最后一个碗后，许墨揉了揉我头顶的发，微微躬身说："去卧室等我吧。"

我的耳根瞬间就热了起来，"嗯"了一声，低头跑开了。

为什么要到卧室等呢？

对了……中午的时候他说什么来着，晚上有晚上要做的事情，还、还能做什么啊！！！不会像上次年会那晚上吧……

我坐在卧室里小茶几旁的藤椅上胡乱想着，听到浴室的门被打开，接着听到簌簌的衣料摩擦声，之后就听到水声。

脑中浮现许墨光裸着身子的样子，想起他美妙的肌肉曲线，想起他温热光滑的肌肤触感，想起他情动时克制又放肆的模样。想到这些，我一整天都得不到满足的身体越发空虚，欲念灼烧着身体，贪吃的小嘴口水横流。

我甩甩头想让自己冷静下来，可是那些绮丽的画面顽固地盘踞在脑海里，并不打算离去。好想敲开浴室的门，对许墨做一切我想做的事啊！可我知道，他一定会隔着门对我说："听话，等我。"

他总是在最令我舒适放松的环境里才会肆无忌惮地占有我，从没有哪次像今天一样让我不知所措。可是就像李夫人说的一样，总是保持着理智和温和的话，就少了很多刺激……咳，我在想什么啊！

水声停了。他现在在做什么呢？在擦拭身体吗，在穿浴衣吗，还是别的呢？

我紧紧地盯着浴室门口，空气安静得只有我的心跳扑通扑通。忽然浴室的门开了，许墨松垮垮地挂着睡袍走出来，水滴顺着如深深的夜色一样黑的发丝滑落在发梢，滴在他赤裸的胸膛上。胸肌和腹肌掩映在随意交搭的领口，越是这样半遮半露，越是让人想入非非。

他一边拿毛巾擦着头发一边走进卧室，睡袍宽大的袖子滑落在他的肘部，露出他健美有力的小臂。我目不转睛地看着他，脑中浮现他从上方压着我时，小臂撑在我身边的模样，觉得有点口干舌燥，偷偷地舔了舔嘴唇……我这是怎么了，今晚的我活活像个色鬼啊，我平时不会这样啊。

正在我的羞耻心自我检讨的时候，许墨在床边坐下来，双腿交叠，睡袍的下摆自然滑落在两旁，露出他修长而强健的白皙大腿，两腿间的风景又藏在睡袍下面，让人浮想联翩。

我脑子一热，再也不顾什么羞耻矜持，腾地站起来大步冲过去，在他错愕的目光中按住他的肩膀，把他推倒在床上，顺势爬上床，跨过他的腰部跪着。我俯身把脑袋埋在他的肩窝，鼻端都是浴液的香气，迫不及待地去扯他的衣带，却被他抓住两只手腕，折到了背后。

明明平时我这样主动，得到的都是更加热情的回应啊……

"许墨——"我拖长了音向他撒娇，压下胸脯去蹭他，果然他松开我的手腕，自己解开了睡袍衣带。可我刚得到解放的双手甚至来不及做什么，就又被折到背后。

我抬起身子来不明所以地看向许墨，他扬起一只手捏住我的下颌，幽深的眼眸颜色愈加暗沉，浅笑着一字一顿地说："你是不是忘了，还有惩罚。"

我可能真的是忘了，被欲火烧坏脑子了吧。今天的许墨从未消气啊，又怎么会像平时一样好说话。

他继续用方才的语气说："想要？自己先把衣服脱了吧。"

这样的许墨让我有些慌，我怔在原地，被解放的双手不知所措地停在半空，突然不知道该做什么。

他轻笑一声，搂着我的腰，从床上撑起身子，我顺着他的动作坐到了他的腿上。接着他一只手落在我的睡裙裙摆上，说："迟迟不肯动作，是想让我帮你脱？"

"我、我自己来！"我连忙回答。可我正要伸手去拽裙摆的时候，睡裙已经被掀起，我只好被动地抬起胳膊"享受"他的脱衣服务。

许墨把睡裙丢到一边，拿起方才擦头发的毛巾，递到我手里，浅笑着说："来，帮我。"

呃？帮……帮什么？

他看到我愣住的样子，促狭地笑了，说："帮我把头发擦干。"

此时他的睡袍已然大敞，我的视线不由自主地从他的胸口一直看到腹部，再往下的地方藏在被我压住的衣摆下面。我往前蹭了一点，却被许墨握住了腰，制止动作。

我有点心急，想伸手把他的衣服彻底掀掉，可他扬起脸来，深沉的绛紫色眼眸深深地望着我的眼睛，在纤长睫毛的阴翳下，那双眼睛好像被蒙了一层清冷的雾气。

怎么回事？我心里一颤，手又不知道该往哪里放了。通常他在生气的时候才会有这样的神情，可是好端端的生什么气……

不，不对，不是好端端的，本来他今天就一直没有把怒火发泄出来啊……

许墨冷冷的声音打破这一刻的沉寂："差点忘了，我还没有让你解释，胸口这道伤痕是怎么回事？"

我低下头，看到左胸上有一道极细极浅的伤痕。脑海中搜索着昨天发生的事，很快便想起来了：昨天被那位海归总监抱上车的时候我有挣扎过，慌乱之间胸针弹开了，在我胸上划了一道，不过不疼，我就没有在意。

于是我嗫嚅道："胸针划的……"

底气不足是因为我觉得不管回答什么许墨都会生气。他不愿意我有任何伤痕。

可他没有发作，只是闭一下眼睛叹了口气，又回复那个总是挂着浅笑的许墨。他在我颈侧轻轻一啄，轻柔地说："继续帮我擦头发吧。"

"好。"我应答。这样的许墨让我有些心疼，虽然此时裸裎相对脑子里没有点旖旎的画面简直对不起我丰富的想象力，但是心疼占据了上峰，把令人燥热的欲念暂时压下去了。我乖乖地拿毛巾为他擦起头发。

许墨低着头，发梢时不时会扫到我的脖子，痒痒的。突然，左胸贴上来一片绵软的触觉，接着某个位置被湿漉漉的舌尖划过，来回描摹。

他……他在舔那道伤痕！我的心扑通扑通地跳得很快，手上的动作停了下来。只顾得上轻喘。他在伤痕上舔弄良久，舌尖滑到胸前的一颗茱萸果上，轻轻地顶了两下后，张口把它含住了。

我舒服得眯起眼睛轻喘着，手搭到了他背后。

可是来自胸前的刺激戛然而止了，我不满地"呜"了一声，听到许墨说："不许偷懒。"

我只好按捺下这一刻的焦躁，乖乖地继续帮他擦头发。胸前又开始受到温柔的照顾，他把殷红的果实含在口中舔弄，舌尖在上面来回碾，时不时的轻咬一下，我便会小声地吐出甜美的音节。

感觉过了好久好久，心中的火烧得越来越旺，把血液烧得像岩浆，在身体中流过的地方都被带起了火苗，尤其是一颗心炽烈滚烫。就像被灼烧融化成春水一样，紧闭的花径泌出汁液，越来越汹涌，沾湿了我的底裤。

"许墨，我……我帮你擦好了……"我轻轻地说。

"嗯，你做的很好。"许墨说。他拖着我的臀部把我放到床上。我半坐看向他，正看到他起身，解开了衣带的睡袍敞开，露出他优美的腰线。顺着腰往下看去，那处深红色的器官昂扬挺立着，向我耀武扬威。

可我还没有多看一眼，就被他宽大的手掌覆住了眼睛，随后被一条丝绸质感的布条蒙上了眼睛。是哪一条丝巾吗？

"这是什么？"我忍不住问。

"你不需要知道。"许墨一边在我脑后打结一边说。

好嘛，是什么都没关系，反正他不会伤害我。

被剥夺了视觉，其他的感官就变得灵敏。我听到布料摩擦的窸窣声，猜想许墨可能是在褪下睡袍。不一会，声音停止了，我听到他从床头柜上拿起了什么东西。接着他抱起我，我便在他的引导下翻了个身，趴跪在床上了。

我听到他的声音从身侧响起："那么现在，该回答我让你考虑的问题了。"

可是他没有继续说下去。在一片安静中，我感觉有什么东西在扫着我的脖子，轻柔柔的触觉像是羽毛。微微的痒让我忍不住偏了偏脑袋，猝不及防地，脖颈上挨了一记抽打。是橡胶的触感。我下意识地想要抓住那个东西，手腕蓦地被许墨温热的手握住，强制与另一条手腕交叠，接着被柔软的布条捆了起来。  
似乎是他睡袍的腰带。

我踌躇着开口打破沉静："那三个问题，我……考虑好了。"

我听到许墨在我背后轻笑，那笑声里带着些许我听不出来的特别情绪。羽毛又扫上我的脖颈，我不敢动，屏着呼吸忍耐。我听到他说："那么第一个问题，你昨晚错在哪里？"

"你不在我身边时，我不该喝那么多酒，也不该让别的男人送我回家。"我的声音有点颤抖。

"仅仅是这样吗？"他的声音有一点低沉。

"我……我让你担心了……。"说这句话的时候，我的底气彻底没有了。

突然背上一痛，"啪"的一声，那个橡胶触感的东西抽在我的背上，我不禁惊呼出声。

许墨低沉而有些冷意的声音在我背后响起："看来还是没有意识到错误。"他深深地吸了一口气，又重重地吐出来，继续说："记住，无论在哪里，都要保护好自己。我希望这是我最后一次对你说这句话。"

"对不起……"我低声说。这句话他对我说过无数次，可我似乎总是在各种地方状况百出，总是会让他担心。我知道为一个人担忧的时候是怎样的滋味，昨晚他自己在家迟迟等不到我回来又联系不到我的时候，一定心急如焚吧。我可以想象他坐在沙发上，捏着手机一遍遍拨我电话打不通时的暗淡神情。

心中有些苦涩，我鼻腔一酸，蒙住眼睛的绸带沾染上了潮气。  
"不用道歉。如果你依然记不住做不到，我还会尝试用别的方法让你记住。"许墨的语气软了一些，"那么第二个问题，你是谁？"

"我……是你爱的人……"我带着一点鼻音喃喃地说。

许墨的气息出现在我的耳后，我变得极为敏感的触觉，感觉到他胸膛贴近了我的背。他在我耳畔极尽温柔地说："你是我一生所爱，是我最需要的人。"

我的心一沉，心中那种苦涩的感觉持续发酵，转化成一种酸酸胀胀的的感觉，充斥整个心房。我情不自禁地轻声唤他："许墨……"

一个轻柔而缥缈的吻擦过我的耳廓，他的吐息喷在我的耳边，潮湿的空气里尽是他的温度。许墨贴在我的耳边，声音清晰地传入我的耳中："最后一个问题，我是谁？"

我颤抖着声音说出心底的答案："你是许墨，是我的神，是我的信仰。"

他没有说话，温热的吐息依然在我耳畔，良久，他轻轻咬了咬我的耳垂，声音柔柔地说："小傻瓜，我只是一个离不开你的人，仅此而已。"

心中的酸胀忽然膨大，冲破胸腔，化成泪水涌出来。我眼前的绸带被浸润，变得湿湿的。我咬住下唇不让自己发出声音，却还是被纷乱的鼻息出卖了情绪。

许墨轻轻拍着我的后背，吻在我的颈侧，无限温柔地说："别哭。"他解开那条绸带，这时我才看到，那是今年元旦时我送给他的新年礼物，一条领带。

我好想拥抱他。

可是手腕被束缚着，我还趴着……

执拗地转过身仰躺，我的眼中映入许墨光裸的胸膛。他居高临下地注视着我，像一只温和的野兽在看他舍不得吃掉的小猎物。我眨着湿漉漉的眼睛望入他幽深的眼眸。

也许是那只野兽终于决定要品尝他的猎物，许墨俯下身，温软的唇覆在我的唇上，开始了一个缠绵的吻。亲吻间，他的手滑到我腰间，扯下我身上最后一块蔽体的衣物。

"我一生最大的奇迹，就是可以拥有你。"他看着我眸中波光盈盈，"而我的奢望，是完完全全占有你。"

"你已经占有我了呀……"我轻轻地说。

"可是你依然不能够时时刻刻保护好自己。也许爱情是会让人患得患失，我知道事情没有我想的那么严重，但是昨天……我很怕会失去你。"

"对不起……我以后都不会了……"

"你总是会这样说。"许墨闭上眼睛，深深地叹了一口气，喃喃地说，就像在自语，"用什么方式才能让你真正的记住呢。"

我心虚地吸了吸鼻子，颇为心酸地扁了扁嘴，小声说："我真的记住了。"

"小傻瓜。"许墨说着，怜惜的吻在我的脸颊，"准备好接受惩罚了吗？"

啊？！！我都以为不需要受什么惩罚了啊。可是都被扒光了，还能怎么惩罚呢……

于是上一秒还鼻子酸酸的我，依照着某种本能的兽性，想到一些旖旎的片段。于是一整天都没有得到满足的身体又开始浮起燥热，耳根发烫。我红着脸说："嗯！准备好了。"

"那我就不客气了。"许墨笑着，把我拉起来。他站在床上，我跪在他面前，被束缚的双手交叠着手腕垂在身前。

这个位置……只要一抬头我就可以碰到他那里。

鬼使神差地，我扬起下巴，唇瓣碰到那处炽热，伸出一点点舌尖试探地舔上去。可也就是刚刚碰触到，许墨往后微微一撤，到口的食粮就I吃不到了。

"不许动。"他说，"在我允许之前，不可以做任何动作。"

我委屈地抬头看他，而他居高临下地望着我，神色的淡然和下身器官的剑拔弩张截然不同。

"是。"我应答。

炽热的器官贴上我的唇，温热的指节抚上我的下颌，指尖轻轻地搔刮。鼻端是他身上浴液的味道，还有一丝细细嗅来才能发觉的他自己的味道。

就在嘴边却吃不到的感觉太磨人意志了。我前所未有得迫切，想要把那根滚烫的肉棒一口吞下。

许墨饶有兴致地搔刮着我的下颌，动了动腰。在他的动作下，肉棒顶端圆润柔软的头恰好抵在我的唇瓣上。他灵活地小幅度动着腰部，顶端分泌出的体液濡湿了我的唇。

这样的动作点燃了我，心中的欲火再次烧遍全身。我微微蹙起眉眯着眼睛看他，眼前升腾起一片薄雾，他的身影在薄雾中愈加模糊。

这就是我的惩罚吗？是让我求而不得，心中焦急吗？

"我恨不得把你关起来，时时刻刻锁在我的身边。"

他略显清冷的声音仿佛从云端飘来。

"可是我不愿意剥夺你的自由，只好自己来承受担忧。"

许墨干燥而温热的手掌覆上我的眼睛。再一次被剥夺视觉，我唇上的触觉就被无限放大，柔软的顶端伴着滑腻腻的体液在唇瓣上逡巡。我多想尝到他的味道，哪怕只是伸出舌尖舔舔也好啊。可我只能轻喘着，凭最后一点意志保持仅剩的碰触，我怕我不听他的话，会连这最后一点近距离接触都失去。

我听到许墨继续说："以后你去任何地方都要让我知道，可以做到吗？"

"我……可以。"我蠕动着嘴唇，唇瓣蹭过灼热而柔软的龟头，一丝痒痒的感觉从唇上泛起，侵入心间。

"如果遇到无法推诿的敬酒，你要在清醒时就联系我来接你，可以做到吗？"

"可是我怕你忙——"我很坦诚地说出这句话，接着唇上的触感就消失了。我张了张嘴想找回让我恋恋不舍的食粮，然而他覆着我眼睛的手制住了我。

许墨用满是不容拒绝的语气说："没有任何事比你重要，你只需要回答我，可以做到吗？"

"可以！我可以做到！"我急切地喊。

像是奖励一样，我心心念念的食粮重新回到嘴边，在唇瓣上蹭了两下，顶入我微启的口。我迫切地张口含住，口腔马上被他的味道填的满满的。我近乎贪婪地吸吮着它，那真的是堪比要饿死时被喂的一块面包，要渴死时被灌的一口水啊。

许墨似乎很受用，我听到他轻声叹息，是他觉得舒服时会有的那种叹息。得到鼓励的我更加用心地去品尝这人间美味，唇舌间时不时发出"咕叽"的水声。

"学会规避危险，可以做到吗？"他语调那么平静，我却听出了克制的感觉。

"嗯——"嘴被塞满的我只能用单音节来回应。

"如果你做不到，下一次，就不是这么简单的惩罚了。"

他另一只手按在我脑后，性器开始在我口中抽送。从小小的幅度开始，越来越大，我起初还可以跟着他的节奏滑动舌头去取悦他，后来只能尽量张开嘴使自己不至于咬到他。猛烈的抽插不知道该说是舒服还是不舒服，无法承载的涎液从嘴角溢出，自下颌蜿蜒到脖颈再到胸口。我的心随着他的动作越跳越快，另一张饥饿的小嘴空虚地抿着它的小口，吐出蜜液。

这样的抽插不知道持续了多久，久到我腮帮感到酸痛，舌头已经累得不想再动。我听到他的呼吸声愈发粗重，平时那个自持的许墨好像沉溺在了此时的肉体快感中。忽然他往前一挺，性器顶在我舌根，接着一股股热流浇在我口腔中。

"乖，都吞下去。"

在我还没有反应过来这是什么的时候，我听到许墨哑着嗓子说。

那液体浇灌满我的口腔，粘稠的质感好像浆糊，温热而味道稍咸，让我想到了晚上喝的皮蛋瘦肉粥。

我不假思索地全部吞下去。许墨从我口中抽出湿热的性器，拿开了覆住我眼睛的手。一瞬间无法适应光亮的我闭了闭眼睛，他扶着我的后脑勺，指尖在我的唇上擦拭着什么。当我再睁开眼睛时，正看到那根肉棒上沾着点点白浊。

而我也反应过来自己刚刚吞下的是什么了。天啊，他从来没有对我做过这样的事，只有我主动去要求伺候他的时候，没有他要求我去伺候的时候，更不会射在我的嘴里。每一次他都会悬崖勒马，从我的唇舌间转战到另一处湿湿热热的口中，或者在我不方便的时候，会握着我的手做最后的……

那白浊的体液不均匀地铺在深红色的器官上，我情不自禁地凑上去，探出舌尖，一点一点仔细舔舐。我听到许墨深深吸了一口气，原本只是粗重的平稳呼吸失掉了节奏。

他抚摸着我的脸颊，从我嘴边抽身，半跪下来解开束缚我手腕的衣带，声音有些不稳地说："去漱漱口吧。"

此时我才发觉，精液留在口腔中的味道确实不太好，于是乖乖地爬下床去卫生间清理。

所以我要受的惩罚是不是就到此为止了呢？我是不是终于可以得到满足了呢？

当我回到卧室的时候，许墨光裸着，正坐在藤椅上把玩逗猫棒。先前那个剑拔弩张的器官乖巧地蛰伏在他腿间。他见我回来，向着我摇了摇逗猫棒，微笑着说："过来。"

怎么那么像在喊小动物啊……

我走到他身边，在他腿边跪下来，趴在他的膝头。许墨饶有兴致地拿逗猫棒扫过我的鼻尖，我咯咯地笑着，扬起脸看向他，而他正好也带着盈盈的笑意看着我。

我在他膝头蹭了蹭脸，瞥见那个乖巧的器官又开始蠢蠢欲动，有了抬头的趋势，于是凑上前去探出舌尖，碰上柔软的柱顶。  
接着脑袋上就挨了一记轻打，我听到许墨笑着说："小馋猫。"

我又往前凑一点，想要张口含住它，却被许墨按着肩膀推开了。我不满地抬头看他，他没有理会我的目光，向我伸手，说："上来，坐到我腿上。"

我耳根一热，站起身来，被他拉着手坐到他的腿上。几乎是我刚刚稳了身形的那一刻，他抱着我站起来，我连忙搂住他的脖子。他抱着我走了几步，在地毯上坐下。我疑惑地看看他，却见他的视线投向另一个方向，顺着他的视线看去，我霎时红了脸。

那不是我们家的穿衣镜吗！

镜中清晰地映出我们交叠的身形。许墨向着镜子的方向打开我的腿，自己的私处完完全全暴露在我眼前。他已经硬挺起来的器官就立在那处洞口。我不堪羞耻地扭过头，耻于再看镜中的旖旎景象。

"不想看看自己是怎样被我占有的吗？"许墨说着，咬在我的耳垂上，温热的手掌拂上我的胸部，指尖捻着胸上的那点茱萸。

"许墨，我……"我本想说我不好意思看，可还是不自觉地往镜子里瞥，只好诚实地回答："我没有不想……"

"那就好好看着。"许墨在我的耳廓轻咬，间或舌尖轻舔，我轻声喘息着，伸手去摸他昂扬的器官。入手一片灼热，我抚弄着柱体，看到镜子里的自己眯着眼睛仰着下巴，面颊绯红。

许墨拿逗猫棒圆润的手柄在我湿滑的洞口上下滑动，似不经意一样滑入幽深的花径。

"来，握住它。"他拉着我的手握到逗猫棒上，宽大的手掌包裹住我的手，牵动逗猫棒在我体内进进出出。这让我有一种是自己在侵犯自己的感觉。然而逗猫棒的手柄只是手指粗细，甚至都没有一个跳蛋大，我饥饿已久的小嘴咬着它，却无法被填饱。

"唔……许墨……我……想要你……"我颤着声音乞求他。

好在这样的折磨没有持续很久，他握着我的手把逗猫棒抽出来，我看到那东西的手柄上裹满晶莹的体液，随着他抽出来的动作，体液拉出淫糜的银丝。他拿着逗猫棒，把手柄在我腿上蹭，在腿上蹭出一小片湿润。

也许是不想再忍耐了，许墨把逗猫棒丢到一边，一手握着我的腿，一手扶着自己灼热的器官顶到我蜜液横流的洞口。我急不可耐地往前送自己的胯部，终于把心心念念的食粮吞入口中。

"啊……许墨……"我甜腻地叫着他的名字。身体被填满的感觉让我全身上下无不舒适。

许墨把头埋在我肩窝，侧着脸吸吮我的脖子，在上面留下暗红的痕迹。他宽大的手掌包裹住我浑圆的乳房，肆意揉捏。身下缓缓抽送，我可以从镜子里看到，深红的肉棒深深进入后往外抽的时候，带出花径粉嫩的软肉，原本紧闭的小口被撑得大开，贪婪地吸食着，吞吐间溢出蜜液。

我眯着眼睛享受着视觉和触觉的双重刺激，在他缓慢而有节奏的抽插中很快到达顶点，双手无意识地抓着自己的大腿，不顾羞耻地大声喊叫。

"嗯啊——许墨——嗯——"

"嗯，我在。"他低沉的声音在我耳边响起。

我仰着头大口喘息，花径内壁阵阵收缩，在他的抽插中涌出，顺着臀部流到地毯上，留下一片深色的印渍。

许墨从我体内抽身，又带出一股透明蜜液。他贴着我的耳朵说："来，抱紧我。"边说边把我的腿合拢，横抱起来。

其实我并没有力气去抱紧他，只是抬起胳膊搭到他的肩上，脑袋随意靠在他的胸膛。接着背部贴上柔软的布料，我被他放到床上，而他顺势压上来，抬起我的腿，再一次侵入我的身体。

泥泞的花径湿湿滑滑的，他不费力就滑到最里面，而后就是狂风骤雨般的撞击。

我双手垂在脑袋两边，他的身体压下来，以手肘支撑身体，与我十指相扣。我口中的呻吟被他用唇舌封住，压抑成甜美的闷声哼唱。

"嗯……唔……"

好幸福……我感觉到前所未有满足，身体的充实让心也越发充实，都被他填得满满当当。今天的他和往常不一样，他不再克制，而是把所有情绪和对我的欲望都放肆地释放出来，将我送上云端。

我沉溺在许墨带给我的快感中，像干涸的河床终于被河流浸润，像干枯的枝桠终于迎来甘露。这一次交合比以往任何一次都要刺激，或许是一整天的期待终于得到满足，也或许是因为他爆发出来的前所未有的狂热。

此刻我切切实实地感觉到，他想要我，他需要我，身体，心理，都需要我。

我们交缠着彼此的唇舌，耳中尽是淫糜的粘稠水声和肉体碰撞的声音。我的身体完完全全为他打开，被他占有。

他最熟悉我的身体，每一次深入都会带起温热的甬道紧缩。他也是舒服的吧，我可以感觉到他的手心沁出薄汗，鼻息炽热，胸膛起伏。我迷离地看着他近在咫尺的脸，常日里白皙的皮肤泛起微微的潮红，狭长的眼睛半闭着，纤长睫毛掩映下的目光灼热，幽深的紫眸泛起盈盈水光，正认真地看着我，像要把我看进灵魂里似的。

这样的许墨，放下他一切的隐忍和冷静，把他一切不为人知的情态都展露在我面前。这是我一个人的许墨，是只属于我的许墨。

在他次次深入的冲撞中，我闭上眼睛呜咽着被高潮吞没，双腿用力夹着他的腰身，双手紧紧地握住他的手，胸口剧烈起伏。沁出的体液沾湿了身下的床单。

许墨在我额头轻吻，抬手拭去我鼻尖的薄汗，轻轻地笑了，哑着嗓子问："还好吗？"

我点点头，不知分寸地扭动腰部，把自己往他怀里送，依靠腿和腰去让不知餍足的小嘴去吞吐他硬挺的灼热。

许墨呼吸一滞，略带惊讶地看着我，眸中波光闪动，随后微微一笑，低下头吻在我胸口，牙齿轻轻碾磨胸前一颗饱满的果实，以更猛烈的抽插来回应我。

"啊……啊……我……嗯……墨……啊……"

呻吟被撞得破碎，我只能随着他的节奏起伏，像风雨中的小舟，被海浪卷起又抛下，将自己全部的命数都交于海洋。

许墨就是我的海洋，他主宰我的沉浮，拥有让我深陷海底永不逃脱的力量，却予我远航的自由。他的浪潮托着我一步一步驶向天际，在感官刺激的巅峰逐渐迷失自我。

他像要把我揉进自己的生命一样，紧紧地握着我的手腕。我只觉得下腹酥酥痒痒，内壁一下下地收缩。

"我从不担心你会从我身边逃走，"许墨喘息着说，"我只怕，会失去你。"

"我……嗯……会保……啊……呜……我……别担……嗯啊……"我说不出一句完整的话，只剩下随他节奏发出的甜腻叫声。

"小傻瓜……我不能没有你……我需要你……"许墨的声音染满情欲，于我来说简直是最有效的春药。

"啊……我……嗯……墨……"是我更需要你啊，我的许先生。

"永远……留在我身边……好吗……"

他话音落下，一口咬在我的胸口，身下的动作变快，一下一下顶在最深处。我在几乎要承受不住的刺激下被他送上云端，不顾羞耻地叫着，含糊不清地喊着他的名字。他深深地埋入我的身体，在里面留下属于他的痕迹。

我们纷乱的呼吸交缠，汗水打湿了我的头发，许墨趴在我身上，圈住我的腰，我双臂攀上他的肩，轻轻环住他的脖颈。或许是高潮来的太猛烈吧，我们在余韵里只顾得上大口地喘息，彼此没有说一句话。

过了一会儿，许墨撑起身子，依然挺立的性器从紧紧包裹着它的花径里抽出来，带出一股温热的液体。他伸手从床头柜上抽出纸巾为我清理干净。

我因为强烈的刺激过去而感到疲倦，躺在床上动都不想动，无力地抬着手打散汗湿的头发。

许墨去倒了两杯温水，拉我坐起来，递给我一杯，自己捧着一杯在我身边半躺着，我动动身子，钻进他怀里，脑袋贴在他的心口，听他沉稳有力的心跳声。

"许墨……"我打破安静，毫无意外地发觉自己嗓子有些哑，"咳，我以后去哪都会给你发定位，要喝酒就提前叫你来接我，我会时时刻刻保护好自己。你不要再担心我了，我也会心疼你呀。"

许墨挂着浅浅的笑，轻声说："小傻瓜，我相信你可以做到。"

他温柔地抚着我的头发，我低头小口啜着温水，暖意从舌尖一直流到心头。

有许墨在身边，我还需要求什么？这已经是我最大的幸福，也是我生命中的奇迹。

我转身把水杯放到床头柜上，回身面对他，跨坐到他身上。我本来只是想抱抱他，可是……

糟糕，身体里还有他的精液，这样的动作下，白浊的液体顺着大腿流出来沾到他身上了……

我尴尬地抿了抿嘴唇，听到许墨深深地吸了一口气，视线落在我的腿上。我也顺着他的视线低头看去，看到他深红色的器官又抬起头来，向我耀武扬威。

"你……累不累？"他放下水杯，手握上我的腰。

"我不累！！"我十分肯定地回答。

他刮了一下我的鼻子，说："那你准备好了吗？"

可他问了一个没用的问题，因为他并不管我会回答什么，他已经猝不及防地进入我的身体了。

"啊——许墨你——"

"乖，是你自己说不累的。"

"可我没……啊……没准备啊……嗯……许墨……"

我又开始享受他带给我的快感，在身体的愉悦和心灵的饱胀中迷失自我。

不管多少次，我都愿意，看着这样动情的许墨，与他缠绵交合，与他融为一体。

精疲力竭也没有关系，他就是我的力量，只要他需要我，我就会再度充满电，去满足他。

他是我的神，是我的信仰，是我生命中最需要的人。

我愿未来的每一天都在他身边度过。

后记

第二天醒来时已经是中午了，偌大的房间里又是只有我一个人，厚厚的遮光窗帘被拉上了，怪不得我睡得这么死。

迷迷糊糊的我拿起手机，看到一大堆的未接电话和短信，猛然想起来，周一早上9点华锐例会，李泽言会来审查我们的材料。

完了……现在起来赶过去，会议早就结束了吧！！！

慌乱的我连忙打开未接来电查看，从李泽言魏谦到安娜姐悦悦他们，每个人都给我打了电话，尤其李夫人给我打来的最多。

完了完了完了我真的完了……许墨为什么也不喊我啊？不是，不该怪他，该怪自己，为什么不定闹铃……不对，不对，我明明早就定了闹铃啊？而且我不记得给手机关静音了啊。

只好心惊胆战地去读消息，那一堆消息无非就是问我人在哪里，怎么没来开会，并且谴责我不接电话。最顶上的两条消息来自华锐总裁和他的夫人。我点开总裁大人的消息，里面赫然写着四个字："注意节制。"

？！！这是什么意思？

再打开他夫人的消息。

"8：30 你怎么还没来公司？9点例会没忘吧？别迟到啊。"

"8：40 我怎么还没看到你，我的宝贝你怎么不接电话啊，上班迟到无所谓，你可别开会迟到啊啊啊！！"

"8：50 你昨晚怎么了？许教授给李泽言回电话了，我看到李泽言的表情好精彩啊，我隐隐约约听到什么起来什么替啊来的，然后李泽言说了句'不是小孩子了，做事没个度吗？'他说这句的时候一脸嫌弃啊哈哈哈！！"

"9：01 卧槽卧槽许教授来了，他在替你提交材料呢。我太震惊了。"

"10：30 可算散会了，我去问许教授他们打电话说了什么，他居然叫我去问李泽言？算了吧那个笨蛋只会对我说'你的好奇心可以放到别的事情上吗？'等许教授回家你问问嘛！"

原来，是这样？

我怕是丢人丢到外婆家了。

我拿起手机又放下，拿起手机又放下。终究还是给李夫人回了一条消息："是，我累趴了，我现在腿酸腰疼身上到处是吻痕，饶了我吧，不要问了，丢死人了。"

现在已经11点了，许墨快回来了吧。

我正想着他，卧室的门忽然打开了，许墨抱着外套站在门口，对我微笑："你醒了，起来吃饭吧，放心，我替你请过假了。"

"许墨——"我委屈地向他喊，"我——好——丢——人——啊——"

"不丢人，乖，起来吃饭吧。还是说……需要我来抱你过去？"

"不不不不需要！啊！……要不你还是来抱我吧……"

"小傻瓜。"

我是要谢谢许墨，他可以细心地为我考虑到每一件事并且时时刻刻照顾到我。

也是，完完全全信任他依赖他，这就够了。


End file.
